End of Voldemort and A New Beginning
by SkyHighFan
Summary: Crossover between Charmed and Harry Potter. The Charmed Ones and Harry belived that after The Final Battle that Voldemort was dead but now have found out he wasn't. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Paige have now figured out a way to get rid of him for good
1. An End and a Beginning

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Harry Potter or Charmed. I wanted to write this as a way to have the final battle end with Voldemort dead but indicate the possibility that Harry, Ron and Hermione's help could be used to destroy other threats.

* * *

After the Final Battle with the Triad, Dumaine and Christy the Charmed Ones had mostly retired except for Paige. She still used her Charmed powers to help her as a Whitelighter as she protected her charges.

One day she got a call from the Elders. They revealed to her the existence of Hogwarts and the continued existence of Wizards. It was quite a surprise because before vanquishing an evil wizard four years before the Charmed Ones were told that he was the last wizard. The Elders explained the current conflict with Voldemort and how if the final battle with him, which had already started, was won, Harry, Ron and Hermione had the potential to continue fighting other evil threats that popped up and vanquishing them together. The Elder's were assigning Paige as their Whitelighter to help guide and heal them when necessary but they told her that in order to win this battle the Charmed Ones needed to enter it and help weaken Voldemort so that Harry could kill him. Normally they were powerful enough to do that on their own easily, but it was Harry's destiny not theirs.

Paige orbed to the manor to get her sister's together along with Billie figuring they might need her help with her telekinetic powers.

"Guy's we need to help them win this one," Paige said after explaining everything. "I'd do it by myself but we need all three of us to make a difference."

"I don't know," Piper said. "We're retired we don't do this sort of thing any more."

"I say we go for it," said Phoebe. "I don't see why we can't help this one last time and we're not actually doing the vanquishing, we're helping someone else to do it who needs all the help he can get."

"I say go for it," said Billie.

Leo, Piper's husband and an ex-Whitelighter said, "You should go. This isn't a normal fight like you guys have done before, you're simply helping a few of Paige's new charges. They need some guidance from an outside source that they don't know with their battles like how at the beginning you needed my help even though I never showed you who I was or that I was helping you until you figured out who I was. From what Paige has said I think these three need that kind of help right now."

After this speech the Charmed Ones decided to help out and Paige orbed them to the battle along with Billie.

Meanwhile the final battle against Voldemort was taking place at Hogwarts. After a few months of searching Harry, Ron and Hermione succeeded in destroying all of the Horcruxes except for the snake Nagini. They started with the locket, which after a few weeks of searching for who R.A.B was they realized that Sirius' brother's name was Regulus Black and that they never found out what his middle name was. They also remembered the locket that they found the summer they'd spent their after Voldemort returned and when they investigated the locket, they found out it was the one that they were looking for. They quickly destroyed it and searched for the other Horcruxes and found them by searching through information left behind by Dumbledore in the form of notes and another set of memories to view in the Pensive which he left to Harry along with the sword of Godric Gryffindor (he left that to Harry because he felt that it would be the best weapon to use against Nagini and Harry had proved himself worthy of wielding it by pulling it out of the Sorting Hat). During their search for Voldemort himself the three of them found out that Voldemort intended to attack Hogwarts, which had reopened, and take it as a stronghold for himself. He planned a surprise attack on the castle but Harry, Ron and Hermione managed to warn the Order of The Phoenix which they had been made members of and also warned the staff and students along with the Ministry of Magic so that Voldemort was caught off guard by the amount of people waiting to take him on when he got to the castle. A major battle had erupted with both sides taking some serious losses. Harry, Ron and Hermione had rushed to the aid of the people on the battlefield but first focused on taking out Nagini. After a fierce fight Harry slew her with the sword of Godric Gryffindor but not before Ron got fatally bit by her. He didn't die, but he got bit by her in such a position that even if they could get him to a doctor in time there would be nothing that they could do (if bit by this particular snake in certain places the poison would spread too far in your system too quickly for an antidote to be of any use because it wouldn't be able to get it all, Ron was bit in one of these places). Harry took on Voldemort with the aid of Hermione but she got hit by the Sectumsempera curse and until the battle was over no one could get her to help so she was simply bleeding to death but still doing her best to send curses from the ground at surviving Death Eaters and other assorted beasts (Voldemort had acquired a massive army of Death Eaters and Dark Beasts). The duel between Harry and Voldemort was pretty evenly matched. He told everyone else in the battle to stay away that this was his fight and they reluctantly accepted his wishes. Voldemort also told his followers to stay out of it, and that he wanted to do this as a duel between him and Harry without his followers interfering. Finally Harry ended up getting hit and falling to the ground momentarily stunned. This was all Voldemort needed.

"Now the moment we've all been waiting for. Say hello to your parents for me."

He aimed his wand at Harry but at that moment the Charmed Ones orbed in.

"Avada Kedav." He never got the chance to finish the curse because Piper blasted him to the ground.

Voldemort stood back up but Paige called out "Voldemort's wand" causing it to be orbed to her. She then broke it in half. Phoebe jumped into the air and kicked Voldemort, knocking him to the ground again. Death Eaters nearby sent killing curses at them but Billie telekinetically sent them back at the people who shot the curses killing them.

"Quick, finish him off while you've still got the chance," Piper said to Harry. "We've done all that we can do."

Harry stood up bracing himself for what he knew he must do. He pointed his wand at Voldemort focusing all of his rage and anger and yelled out "Avada Kedavra." The curse hit Voldemort and was so powerful that he was not only killed, but his body was destroyed.

"Nice job mate, I'm glad I could see Voldemort killed before I die," said Ron who'd managed to crawl over.

"Me too," said Hermione weakly, crawling over next to Ron. "I enjoyed all of these years that I've been helping you against Voldemort. I don't regret anything."

"Me neither," said Ron. "I really enjoyed being friends with you all of these years and helping out. Hermione I'm sorry about last year when we didn't get along I really am."

"Me too. I'm just glad we got over that," saidHermione.

"Goodbye Harry, Hermione." said RonRon slipped into unconscious and started to stop breathing.

Harry and Hermione rushed to his side sadly to be with him at the end, but Paige seeing this, walked over to them. "Move out of the way." she said.

"Are you crazy," asked Harry? "If he's going to die I want to be by his side."

"I can help him if you get out of the way," said Paige.

Harry and Hermione were reluctant but Hermione was too weak to protest and Harry wasn't sure what to do.

"Listen to her," said Piper. "She can help him _and_ her," she said indicating Ron and Hermione.

Reluctantly they did it and Paige walked over and used her healing power on Ron healing him of the poison that was killing him and undoing the damage, saving him. She then turned to Hermione and did the same thing.

"Thank you," said a now revived Ron.

"Yeah thank you, whoever you are," said Hermione. "By the way who are you?"

"Introductions later, fight now," said Piper. "We still got a battle going on here."

The seven of them (Harry, Ron, Hermione, Piper, Phoebe, Paige and Billie) quickly rejoined the battle. The Charmed Ones were too powerful for any one beast to take on and they just blasted andkicked enemies down (Pheobe originaly did this until she picked up a defeated Death Eaters wand and started trying to use it to send attacks at the enemies and it worked because she _did_ have magical powers), and sent curses back at enemy forces as they made their way through the battlefield. With the Charmed Ones on the side of the Order of The Phoenix, the Ministry and the students along with the fact the Voldemort was dead the battle was quickly won. After the battle was over Paige went around healing who she could on the side of good and thanks to that the side of good suffered few loses while Voldemort's men took pretty heavy loses and were nearly decimated. The few goons that remained were rounded up and taken to prison.

"So who are you guys really," asked Harry after the battle was won.

"Well," said Piper. "We're the Charmed Ones and this is Billie a witch who joined us this year."

Hermione was shocked. "Oh, my God." she said. And then to Ron and Harry. "They're considered to be among the most powerful witches there are. They retired recently after winning a major victory."

"Wow, so you came out of retirement just to help us," said Harry.

"Yes," said Piper. "We did it this one time because we were alerted to the battle and the fact that you needed help so we came, but we only did it just this one last time."

"But why didn't you kill Voldemort yourselves," asked Hermione. "I know your more than powerful enough."

"Because it wasn't our fight, it was yours," said Phoebe. "We came to assist you but it was up to you to finish the fight and Voldemort.

"Also," said Paige. "I'm your new Whitelighter so I came because you were in trouble and brought my sisters because I wasn't powerful enough to help you on my own."

"Why do we have a Whitelighter," asked Hermione. "They are only assigned to people who have great potential to continue fighting evil." (a/n I'm making that up they never said for sure in the show what type of witches Whitelighters helped exactly)

"You do have great potential, I mean look at what you accomplished today and over the last seven years," said Paige. "Your destiny is to continue on fighting evil. The work you've done fighting against Voldemort proves that you can handle that burden. Together you can overcome any foes."

"Remember not to ever give up no matter what happens," said Piper.

"Stick together and you'll win against anything that comes your way," said Phoebe. "We helped you this time but don't count on any of our help again except for Paige. We're retired but over the years we discovered that when we worked together we were unstoppable. You have the potential for that when you work together."

"If you ever need serious help call my name and I'll come but _only_ do that if you're in dire need of help or healing. I want you to do what you can together with the help of the people you've come to rely on and trust these past years without unessacary outside help. We helped this time because it was necessary but it won't be necessary all of the time," said Paige.

"Goodbye and good luck," said Piper.

Paige then orbed them out while everyone looked on shocked.

Afterwards a great party was held to honor the hero's and to celebrate the death of Voldemort. But Harry, Ron and Hermione were having a discussion about what the Charmed Ones had said.

"Do you really think that we can pull it off, continuing to fight evil together," asked Ron.

"I don't know but if the Charmed Ones say that we can then I believe them especially after all that our teamwork has accomplished," said Hermione.

"Well whatever happens we need to stick together and we should be able to accomplish anything," said Harry. "What so you say to continuing to fight evil even when this is all over and continuing to save the day?"

Both Ron and Hermione agreed whole-heartedly and it was the beginning of a new future for everyone, but for Harry, Ron and Hermione the beginning of their lifelong partnership against the forces of evil.

* * *

Please review. And no flames if you can help it please this is my first Harry Potter story 


	2. The Truth Revealed

Disclaimer: The characters of Harry Potter and Charmed are not mine. I only own this story. I have decided to continue on with this story which originally was only a one shot but I will only be adding a few more chapters

* * *

After Voldemort's vanquish and the celebrations that followed it everything had returned to normal in the wizarding world. People were still ecstatic but went on went with their lives. Harry, Ron and Hermione returned to Hogwarts to continue their education and as a reward for what they did in brining down Voldemort they each received an Order of Merlin First Class. Another thing that happened, as a reward that they didn't know about at first was they were put onto the Chocolate Frog Cards. Harry got one of his own and they got one together as The Golden Trio as people came to call them. Harry's card said:

_Harry Potter- The Boy Who Lived:_

_Harry Potter is a wizard famous for his defeat of You-Know-Who at the age of one. It is unknown how he did this but he ended You-Know-Who's reign of terror and death when no one else could. He's also survived the only person to survive the Killing Curse, which was used on him that fateful night. Since he has enrolled in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry he has done several amazing things. In his first year he defeated You-Know-Who again and saved the Sorcerer's Stone from falling into His hands. The very next year he saved the day again when the Chamber of Secrets was reopened. He and his friend Ron Weasley traveled into the Chamber to stop the attacks that had been happening at the school recently and to rescue Ron's sister Ginny who had been taken into the Chamber. Once again Harry saved the day killing the Basilisk that lived there with only help from a phoenix and the school Sorting Hat which provided him with the Sword of Godric Gryffindor with which he slew the Basilisk. Two years later in his fourth year Harry became the youngest Triwizard Champion ever and witnessed You-Know-Who's return from the dead. He also dueled You-Know-Who and lived to tell the tale which few witches and wizards can claim. Three years later he and his friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger (the Golden Trio) went after Voldemort's Horcruxes so that Harry could kill him. They got the Horcruxes and with some help from the Charmed Ones Harry Potter killed You-Know-Who. He has received the Order of Merlin First Class for this act of bravery and the wizarding world is in debt to him for this victory._

The Chocolate Frog Card about them as the Golden Trio said this:

_The Golden Trio- Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger:_

_The Golden Trio is a group of three Hogwarts students led by Harry Potter famous for their exploits against You-Know-Who and his followers. They are also famous for protecting the school whenever it's in trouble. The three of them worked together to save the Sorcerer's Stone and while Harry was the one who actually saved it, the three of them together were the ones who got through the traps that protected it so that it could be saved. In their second year when the Chamber of Secrets was opened they worked to find out who was opening it and how to get in even though they broke a lot of rules and risked expulsion in doing so. In their fifth year they taught students how to defend themselves when they felt that they weren't being taught properly. While Harry was the teacher and the leader of the group the Trio were the ones who were behind it and the ones who ran it. In that same year they and three other students went on a dangerous mission into the Department of Mysteries and there captured a bunch of Death Eaters and proved that You-Know-Who was back. Two years following this they went out on a dangerous mission together to find and destroy You-Know-Who's Horcruxes so that he would be vulnerable and mortal when they faced him so that he could be killed. They did this telling no one what they were up to and relying on no one but themselves to get it done. They succeeded together and were ultimately able to bring down You-Know-Who. They have each received an Order of Merlin First Class for their efforts and heroism and it is hoped that if there are any future threats that they might come to the rescue again._

While in the wizarding world everyone was excited about these developments in San Francisco everything was not as good at the Halliwell Manor.

"Guys the Elders are calling me and it sounds urgent so I'd better go," said Paige. "It sounds like this time I'm actually going to be able to orb up there and meet them."

"Well your Whitelighter powers are advancing it makes sense that you'd finally be able to orb up there," said Leo.

"Alright go but let us know how it goes would you," said Piper. The Charmed Ones had officially retired after they helped The Golden Trio defeat Voldemort but they still liked to hear Paige's stories of what was going on in the magical world.

"Sure," said Paige and she orbed out.

Paige arrived in the heavens where the Elders lived and was approached by the Elder Sandra.

"Hello Paige," said Sandra. "I know that you're excited to finally be able to orb up here but this is very important and there's no time to celebrate."

"What's going on? What's so urgent," asked Paige?

"Remember your conflict with the Dark Lord Voldemort," asked Sandra? When Paige nodded she continued, "Well unlike what was believed at the time he _did_ survive the attack that supposedly killed him."

"What," yelled Paige getting worried. "How did he survive?"

"Apparently when the Killing Curse was sent at him instead of getting hit by it, killed and his body destroyed he simply used a form of teleportation called Apparition to escape while everyone was distracted."

"Oh my God," said Paige. "What's it going to take to kill this guy?"

"We believe that by combining your magic with that of your three charges from that adventure you can vanquish him. How you do that is for you to figure out because it must be them that delivers the final blow without interference from the Charmed Ones," said Sandra.

"How are we going to combine our magic with theirs without interfering when they vanquish him," asked Paige?

"That's for you to figure out," said Sandra who then waved her hand and orbed Paige back to the Manor before she could protest.

* * *

Please review and try not to flame me too badly.


	3. Telling Everyone

Disclaimer: The characters of Harry Potter and Charmed are not mine. I only own this story.

* * *

Paige orbed back into the Manor.

"Hey what happened is something wrong," asked Piper.

"Yeah we've got big trouble or Harry Potter and his friends do anyway," said Paige. She then explained what was going on.

"Oh God," said Piper. "You've got to go and warn them. If our magics combined can bring him down then you should see if you can bring Harry and his friends back here. There might be something in the Book of Shadows that they can use to kill him or at the very least fight him with."

"The problem is I don't know if I can orb into Hogwarts," said Paige. "Last time the wards around it were taken down by Voldemort so anyone could get in there, but they're back up by now and it might block my orbing."

"Well you have to try," said Leo. "They need to be warned of what's going on. Plus those wards are only supposed to block their form of teleportation called Apparition so you should probably be able to orb in and out of there."

"Alright I'll give it a try," said Paige. She then sensed where exactly Harry and his friends were and orbed out.

Meanwhile in Hogwarts Harry and his friends were in their Defense Against the Dark Arts class. Since the defeat of Voldemort they were at the top of the class because of the spells that they had had to learn in order to defeat him. Occasionally they'd get called up to help the teacher, who was Remus Lupin again, demonstrate the spells. Today was one of those days. Harry was at the front of the class helping Lupin teach the Patronus Charm, which he'd learned in his third year, when suddenly Paige orbed in next to him. Everyone but Harry, Ron and Hermione pulled out their wands and pointed them at her.

"Wow, that actually worked," said Paige. She then noticed everyone pointing their wands at her. "Do you mind pointing those somewhere else?"

"It's okay I know her," said Harry. Everyone put away their wands after he reassured them of this fact. "What are you doing here Paige?"

"Can I talk to you, Ron and Hermione for a moment in private," asked Paige? "It's kinda important."

"If it's important and alright with you Professor," said Harry

Lupin nodded and Paige led them out into the hall.

"It's good to see you again but what do you want," asked Harry.

"I just found out, and you need to know, that Voldemort _isn't_ dead like we thought he was," said Paige.

"WHAT," screamed Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"How did he survive, did he have another Horcrux that we didn't know about," asked Harry.

"No, he simply Apparated away while we were all distracted and made it look like the Killing Curse had destroyed his body as well as killed him," said Paige.

"We need to let McGonagall know about this," said a worried Hermione. "She can tell the rest of the Order and alert people to this new development. Then we've got to figure out how we're going to deal with this situation."

"Well if you're going to do that fine," said Paige. "But afterwards I'm taking you to the Manor. I've been informed that somehow your magics combined with mine are supposed to be able to get rid of Voldemort forever. But somehow I'm not supposed to partake in the actual vanquishing of him at the same time."

"Well let's do this then," said Ron. "We inform McGonagall and have her give us the time off from school that we need to finish this."

The four of them then traveled to the Headmistresses office where they informed her of this disturbing development and what they needed to do. To say that she was shocked would be an understatement.

"My God," said the Headmistress. "I thought that he was gone for good. Well I'll gather the Order and let the school know what has happened and if you need to go with Paige you may go. I understand how important this is and I'll excuse you from your classes for however long that it is that you need to finish this."

"Thank you," said Harry before Paige orbed them to the Manor.

* * *

Please review. And please no flames 


	4. The Vanquishing Spell

Disclaimer: The characters of Harry Potter and Charmed are not mine. I only own this story.

* * *

Paige, Harry, Ron and Hermione orbed into the Haliwell Manor.

"Hey guys, welcome back," said Piper.

"Thanks," said Harry. "Any ideas on how to get rid of Voldemort for good this time?"

"No, but Paige will take you to the Book of Shadows. We're hoping there's something in there that you can use to kill him."

Paige led the three of them up to the attic where the Book was.

"You three need to have a look through this. Most of these spells require the Power of Three but maybe together you can form your own Power of Three to work them," said Paige.

"You sure we can do that," asked Hermione

"Yes, when Phoebe and I died after a major battle Piper went back in time and formed another Power of Three with our mother and grandmother and they did a Power of Three spell together to save us. If they can do it than you should be able to also."

"Okay," said Hermione. She nervously opened the Book of Shadows. She was extremely nervous because she was looking through the spell book of three of the most powerful witches in existence something, which few had ever been able to do before.

"Hey wait a minute are you able to modify your spells," asked Ron who along with Harry was looking on as Hermione flipped through the book.

"Yeah, why," asked Paige.

"Hermione go back I think I saw a spell in there that we can modify to suit our needs," said Ron. Hermione flipped back a couple of pages. "There!"

Hermione looked confused until Ron explained what he meant to her. Then she understood and began making preparations for this particular spell. Once Paige understood their reasoning in using this particular spell she began to help with the modifications and plans on how to use it and pretty soon they had a working Voldemort vanquishing spell ready.

* * *

Please review. And please no flames 


	5. Explaining to the Order

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Charmed. I'm just a fan of both who wanted to write a crossover fanfiction.

* * *

Paige, Harry, Ron and Hermione orbed outside of Grimwauld Place.

"If McGonagall got the Order back together then they should be here," said Harry. "Paige, you should be able to enter because after the war was over the Order removed the Fidelus Charm figuring that it would no longer be needed."

The four of them entered the house and found the Order gathered around the kitchen table.

"Please join us and tell us what you've found out," said Professor McGonagall. "If there's anything that we can do to help vanquish Voldemort forever then we need to know."

"Alright," said Paige as they sat down. She then proceeded to explain to the Order what she had been informed of by the Elders. After she finished there was stunned silence around the table.

"My God," said Lupin. "If that's true then we need to find a way to kill Voldemort and make sure that he's gone for good not just pretending to be."

"Well we've got a plan on how to do that," said Harry. "But we're going to need all of your help to pull it off."

The four of them began to explain their plan and how it was to play out. They explained how the Order and anyone that they could gather to help had to hold off any forces that Voldemort brought with him while they dealt with Voldemort himself. They explained their plan for the actual vanquish of Voldemort and about the spell that they planned to use to get rid of him forever.

"Are you sure that that's going to work," asked Tonks? "Relying on a spell that you've never used before and it needs the Power of Three to perform?"

"Together they're very powerful and I believe that they can make a Power of Three of their own for this spell," said Paige. "As for relying on this spell, we have used it four times before and it only failed us once. The other three times it got the job done. We even modified the spell once like they've done to suit our needs and it worked perfectly that time."

"Are you sure that you can do this," asked McGonagall? "It's awfully risky and if you can't do it you'd be throwing your lives away for nothing."

"We need to try," said Harry. "If we don't we risk losing everything and it's better to lose our lives trying to vanquish Voldemort than running and hiding from him."

"Yeah, we're sure we can pull this off but I'd rather lose my life trying then not trying and regretting it later," said Ron.

"Yeah," Hermione agreed. "Together we're really powerful and if we can pull this off Voldemort will be gone forever and who knows what other Power of Three spells we'll be able to use against evil forces we come across."

"If you guys are sure," said McGonagall reluctantly.

"Yeah," said Harry. "We need to do this, for the sake of the world not just our own."

"Well alright then," said Lupin. "Let's get this show on the road."

* * *

Please Review and please no flames. 


End file.
